


Kiss Me Like The World Is Gonna Disappear

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hermione and Ginny are amazing allies, M/M, Mostly tooth rotting fluff, i guess, rated for language, there's literally only two curse words but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: 12 times Harry and Ron kiss, and each time it means something.





	Kiss Me Like The World Is Gonna Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this, but I will say it's the only Harry Potter fan fic I've posted on this website that I'm proud of.

1.  
Their first kiss was in their dorm room after Harry had gotten past the Hungarian Horntail. It was an apology, from Ron to Harry, for being such a prat. It was apologizing for the months they didn’t speak to each other, where Ron held some horrible things over Harry’s head. It was soft, quick, and it took Harry by surprise when his best friend of four years took his face between his hands and pressed their lips together. When they broke, Ron kept his hands where they were, whispering “I’m sorry” until the appearance of their other three roommates forced them apart.

2.  
Their second kiss was before the maze. It was a good luck kiss, and it was deeper than the first one. It was close-mouthed and sweet, and it was Ron’s way of telling Harry to be safe and to come out alive without having to actually say anything. It was in the cover of the back of the stands, where they thought they were alone. But, of course Hermione saw. But she wasn’t very surprised. The boys didn’t even know she was there. They’re just lucky it wasn’t Rita Skeeter…

3.  
Their third kiss was in their fifth year, after the game where Fred, George and Harry got lifetime bans from Quidditch. Harry was frustrated, frustrated at his shitty year, frustrated that Umbridge can do this to him, frustrated that Ron was sulking. It was a bruising and biting kiss, one that had them fighting against each other, one that left their lips red and their lungs breathless. They stared at each other after, chests heaving, having a conversation with their eyes the only way Harry and Ron could. And when they stepped away, they never mentioned it again.

4.  
Their fourth kiss was after Ron helped win the Quidditch Cup. The party in Gryffindor tower that night was loud and rambunctious, lasting until well past midnight. Harry waited for the rest of the Gryffindor team to leave Ron alone, for the rest of the House to stop crowding him. Then he pulled him to a secluded corner by a table, and checking to see if anyone was paying them any attention, he pressed their lips together. It was his way of praising Ron, of showing him how proud he was, how happy he was that Ron realized his full potential. Harry’s lips parted and Ron made a breathy noise and neither of them noticed Ginny, who was trying to bring attention to the other side of the room to give them privacy.

5.  
Their fifth kiss was after Sirius died. The six students who stormed into the Department of Mysteries were laying on different beds in the hospital wing, curtains closed for their privacy. Well, five of the six. Harry Potter didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want privacy He was sitting in a chair next to Ron’s bed, the latter having woken up just a couple hours ago. Neither spoke until Ron whispered out a quiet “come here” and made room in his bed for Harry. Harry took the spot offered to him, and Ron kissed him, a kiss full of comfort and empathy. And if Ron felt the wetness that formed between their cheeks from Harry’s eyes, he never said a word.

6.  
Their sixth kiss took place in the common room after Ron believed Harry slipped him some Felix Felicis to win their Quidditch match. It was the first time they kissed openly in front of anyone, and it was more excitement that made them do it than anything else. Harry barely had time to tell Ron not to, that he hadn’t taken Liquid Luck, that there was no saying whether or not this was a good idea, when Ron crashed their lips together. Whether the Gryffindors surrounding them had stopped cheering or not, had cared about it or not, neither of them knew. They did know, however, that the look on Lavender Brown’s face, who had been halfway to Ron with most likely similar intentions, was priceless.

7.  
Their seventh kiss was after Dumbledore’s funeral. It was full of sadness and confusion. It was a kiss that showed that though neither of them knew what was going to happen, or what they had to do next, they were with each other, no matter what happened to arise. It showed them that there was some ounce of hope between each other, that the world hadn’t ended and the planet wasn’t going to explode. It grounded them, it gave them reason to do, to move forward, even in the face of this fear and loss. It was a kiss full of sadness, but also a kiss full of hope.

8.  
Their eighth kiss was after the Dursleys had left, when the Order of the Phoenix arrived to bring Harry to the Burrow. Harry couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t seen Ron all Summer, he was wallowing in darkness and sadness in this house, panic engulfing him every time he thought about the coming year, or when he looked at the Prophet. But Ron was like a light, a beacon to follow out of his hole. He kissed him before he fully processed who else was entering the house. Before he remembered that half of his guard was made up of Ron’s family members and Harry’s father figures. That didn’t matter. What mattered was Ron was here. His future didn’t matter, the Prophet didn’t matter, horcruxes didn’t matter. What mattered was Ron’s lips, his freckled cheeks, his fiery red hair held in Harry’s hands. Everyone else can fuck themselves if they cared.

9.  
Their ninth kiss was at the Burrow that very same night. Harry’s panic had doubled since they left, and tripled when they found out nobody else had reached home, his heart heavy with the loss of Hedwig. So when Harry saw Ron, they ran to each other, and they crashed together like ocean waves on sand. Relief flooded Harry stronger than he had ever felt it. Ron was alive. His heart was beating, he was breathing and he was alive. Mad-Eye hadn’t been so lucky…

10.  
Their tenth kiss was after Ron had pulled Harry out of the freezing lake. It was full of so many emotions Harry was surprised they didn’t explode. Harry was angry, but relieved that Ron was here, that he lived and that he came back. Ron was apologizing, once again, the best way he knew how. But it was also full of love. Because if being apart for so long taught them anything, it was that they never wanted to be without each other again.

11.  
Their eleventh kiss was before Harry went to the Room of Requirement to find Rowena Ravenclaw’s Lost Diadem. He handed the Marauder’s Map to Ron, who grabbed his wrist and kissed him hard. It was full of fear, fear that this would be their last. Fear that Ron wouldn’t find Harry, fear that Harry would expect Ron to see him on the map but Ron wouldn’t be able to for some horrible, horrible reason. But, no matter their emotions, they parted and left each other. There was still a war. And they’d see each other afterward.

12.  
Their twelfth kiss was after the war. It was in celebration. Ron thought he lost Harry, that Harry was gone forever. But he wasn’t. He was alive. That’s all Ron could think while fighting the second part of the war. Harry was alive. Anything was possible now. And then they won. It was over. And as Harry and Ron kissed each other, they realized how tired they both were, emotionally and physically, and that Fred and Remus and Tonks really were dead, and the castle that Harry called his first home was in ruins, but they won. And if either of them had a choice in this moment, they’d never stop kissing each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta be honest I wrote this at noon and I spent until 11:50 at night making edits and I swear if I edited any more I could've just written a new story. I even contemplated not posting this, but the idea was too cute not to share. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
